Kaworu & Shinji's Mpreg Adventure
by mpregluver
Summary: After a steamy night of passion, Shinji discovers that he is pregnant with Kaworu's baby. Gendo is unhappy about his son's pregnancy, but Shinji wants to keep the baby. Will his mind change after tragedy strikes? Will Kaji keep the watermelon? Will Pen Pen stay as comic relief? Find out now!


**CHAPTER 1**

Today was the big day. Shinji and Kaworu had known each other for exactly a week. Kaworu had already taught Shinji about some butt stuff but Shinji thought that a week was more than enough time to actually engage in the explicit behavior. The pair had made plans to show up at Kaworu's house and engage in the nasty for the first time. Shinji was so excited that the bulge in his pants was showing. As he waited at the doorstep he thought of all the things Kaworu would do to him. Kaworu opened the door and stood in his tiniest pair of bright red lingerie. "Hello Shinji-kun, I have studied Lilin ways of seduction just for this moment." he said seductively.

_Wow, he really put a lot of thought into this night._ Shinji thought while his eyes swept Kaworu's hot body. Shinji enters Kaworu's apartment and inhaled the scent of the candles scattered around the room. "Do you like what I did, Shinji-kun?" Kaworu asked with lust in his eyes. Shinji stared in awe at room where he will be soon losing his virginity. He noticed a pink bottle of strawberry lube in the corner of the room. It all looked so inviting. "It's perfect Kaworu!" Shinji exclaimed.

Suddenly, Kaworu grasped Shinji's waist and pulled him close, bringing him into a long and passionate kiss. Shinji felt light headed from all the passion and romance that he barely noticed as Kaworu slipped his tongue into the smaller male's mouth. Kaworu's hands ran across Shinji's back as they made out and he began to pull off Shinji's shirt. _Oh my god he's so hot and so crazy! _Shinji thought. Kaworu tugged on Shinji's pants and slipped them off. He broke the kiss then said, "Lets take this to the bedroom." with a wink. Shinji nodded then Kaworu took his hand and pulled him towards his room while saying, "It is time, let us go Adam's dark shadow, servant of the Lilin!"

Shinji had no clue what Kaworu was saying, but it sounded seductive and he was into it. As they entered the room Kaworu threw Shinji onto the bed and started peppering kisses down his neck. "Oh!" Kaworu gasped and jumped off of Shinji. "Wha-?" Shinji started to say but was cut off by Kaworu running back into the living room. Shinji waited awkwardly on Kaworu's bed wearing nothing but his whitey tighties. Kaworu returned with a sly smile and the pink bottle of strawberry lube in his hand. "Can't forget this, now can we?" he said with a wink. Shinji couldn't help but wonder what that lube tasted like and was excited to find out.

Kaworu pulled off his lingerie and coated his lance heavily with the lube and presented his erection to Shinji. Shinji stared in awe and Kaworu smirked. "They don't call it the Lance of LONGinus for nothing." he said. Shinji couldn't help himself, he took the hot rod into his mouth and began to give his first blow job. Kaworu's cock tasted delicious! "Nnn… ohhh Shinji-kunnn…." Kaworu moaned, thrusting his hips into Shinji's face. Shinji choked on the cock and took his mouth off of it. "Kaworu, what the fuck?" he said with a pout.

"Sorry Shinji-kun I just got swept up in the moment. Let us continue where we left off."

"No, I don't want to suck your dick. Lets just get to the good stuff. Put your dick in me."

"Whatever you want, Shinji-kun." Kaworu responded as he removed Shinji's underwear with his teeth. Shinji moaned as his erection popped out into Kaworu's face. Kaworu was slightly taken aback by this but continued on. "Are you ready, Shinji-kun?" he whispered into Shinji's ear as he bend over his naked body. "As ready as I'll ever be." Shinji responded through his slightly parted lips. Kaworu positioned himself for the third impact and slowly entered Shinji.

Kaworu began thrusting in and out of Shinji's ass when he realized that Shinji wasn't in pain as he had expected. "Does this not hurt you, Shinji-kun?"

"I've been preparing myself for this ever since we met. And when I say preparing I mean preparing EVERYTHING." Shinji responded, his eyes half lidded, "Harder Kaworu, make me scream!"

Kaworu did as he was told and sped up his pace, using more force than before. Shinji moaned loudly. "YES! OH YES!" Shinji exclaimed through labored breaths. Kaworu pulled him into a sitting position so he could be ridden. "Pilot me, Shinji-kun! Be my power bottom! I am Eva Unit-69!" Shinji knew what this meant. He would have to synchronize with Kaworu's rhythm. He had to concentrate hard on the task at hand. Get Kaworu to fill his ass with his hot seed.

_This is too much for me, _Kaworu thought as Shinji 'piloted' him. _I don't think I can last much longer._

Shinji continued to ride Kaworu until he felt Kaworu's angel cum deep inside his ass. That was too much for Shinji. He felt himself cum shortly after. They both breathed heavily while recovering from their orgasms. "Well this was fun…. so hot… we should really do this again sometime." Shinji panted.

"Lets do this everyday. Everyday until you can no longer walk." Kaworu responded.

"Woah, okay calm down Kaworu no need to be so thirsty."

"Sorry Shinji-kun you just get me going."

"Well it looks like we should clean ourselves up now, huh?"

"Let me take care of that for you, Shinji-kun" Kaworu said while slowly moving to the splatter of cum on Shinji's abdomen. He stuck his tongue out slightly and began cleaning up the hot mess. "This tastes delicious, Shinji-kun. I hope I have the honor of tasting your seed once again sometime."

"I hope I have the honor of riding your dick again as well." Shinji said. They laid down on the bed next to each other and cuddled for the rest of the night before falling asleep.


End file.
